


Diary of the Cruellest Witch

by Featherine_Aurora



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Diary/Journal, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lot of badgering from her fellow witch, Lambadelta, Bernkastel decides to start a diary. So, in this tale are the random thoughts and musings of the Witch of Miracles and self-proclaimed cruellest Witch herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of the Cruellest Witch

Greetings

I have decided to write a diary. This is mainly because Lambdadelta has been pestering me to do this. She thinks that it could be good for me. I disagree, though she was going to keep pestering me about her idea. So, I agreed. She's also going to try to read my entries for a while. I just know it. How bothersome. I imagine she thinks her certain determination will let her get to it, no matter how hard I try to keep it from her. But as the Witch of Miracles, I declare that she will never be able to find this book.

That idiot's even glaring at me now. She knows me well. But Lambda is still going to bother me about what I've said on here, even though she knows what I'll put in here and how. Well, I'm used to it. Plus, I'll admit there is something pleasurable in dealing with her whining and seeing her sulk as I chop her arguments down. Though I suspect she puts forward these arguments at times just for their own sake. I enjoy them and so does she, even if she loses. Lambdadelta is very odd. I still love her though.

Apparently, there are humans who managed to read Lambdadelta's memoir. That does make me worry about this book. But I'll be using my power to ensure it'll take a miracle to get at this diary. Just to be safe, in case a human is reading this, I'll give them this warning. You should put this down now. Do it.

Have you done it? Good. If not, turn around. Even if you've made sure you were not spotted by my kitties, either I or my pet detective, Furudo Erika, will still be with you very soon. If it is me there, please don't make me chase you. I doubt you'll be interesting to chase or fight, so don't waste my time. If it's Erika, go ahead. I don't care what you do, as long as Erika kills you. If Erika fails at that, leave a note if you can. I'd like to know how she screwed up.

Speaking of Erika, she has been acting a bit odd. She's been treating me at times like I'm fine china, like I might break at a single gesture from her. At others, she acts more terrified of me than when I've been really angry with her. Perhaps it's a side effect of my humiliation by that idiot Battler? I assume she's struggling to handle what happened in her own way and does not know what to expect from me in how I'll handle it. Erika does care for me in her own way, yet she knows the depths of my anger and cruelty first hand.

I suppose I should move on to using this silly object for it's intended purpose. I can insult Lambda without it. So, let's go on to my first topic.

Lambda has been visiting Beatrice and her group of people a lot. It is getting annoying. Every time she mentions them, I'm reminded of my last encounter with that stupid idiot. Being punched like that, like I were a mere eleven year old girl that he could knock around for being rude to a senior, was such an unpleasant humiliation.

I know there are risks with taking the role of villain. Being beaten up by the hero is one of them. But what I experienced when fighting Battler was something I'd prefer not to repeat. To think that it would even end with my foes declaring that even my truth was something they would respect, as though my status as the most powerful and cruel witch was something they could deny and just chose not to, just out of a sense of mercy for something they pitied…..

For now, Lambda has agreed to try and avoid mentioning them when possible. Given that she is a witch who's very social and she does like them, it's a reasonable suggestion. How like my idiot friend to be so understanding. Yes, I know she often fakes her idiocy, but she is still an idiot in her own way. Yet the way she can be so perceptive at times is something very wonderful about her. But I will have to figure out a different and better solution to this eventually, one that actually solves the problem.

Lambda and myself are currently residing at Auaurora's library. We'll soon be gone, hopefully. Being around her is always unpleasant, even if we do share some similar interests. No, those similar interests actually make it worse. Being with her and hearing her talk about those similar interests, such as ripping the guts out of tales, means talking about them with that bitch Auaurora and sharing something in common with Auaurora. She's very fond of comparing us at times. I think it's her way of deflecting my complaints about her. She'd even mentioned Erika. Apparently, I'm emulating her via my treatment of Erika. How absurd.

On a related note, I think I'll give Erika a treat. One problem with that is that she's aware of what Auaurora has said about my relation with her. It's possible Erika will assume I'm treating her because Auaurora's words got to me. That's hardly the case. If I decide to be a bit nice to Erika, it's only because it'll be fun to spit Auaurora. I'm already doing it with my treatment of Erika as a master. Though many consider it cruel, I would say I'm being a very kind and considerate master in comparison to that monster. Well, perhaps it's for the best that people think that. If they saw it my way, my reputation as the cruellest witch would definitely suffer a serious blow.

Lambda is going to be making me curry tonight. That'll be interesting. She's not that bad of a cook, though I doubt she has much experience with curries. There's also the risk of some creative choices in the recipe on her part. She knows that I like bitter and spicy food. Yet her own sense of taste favours really sweet flavours. Hopefully, the two factors will work together to result in something edible. If not, I can just make Erika eat it, all of it. That might be interesting to watch.

I'm going to end this entry now. Hopefully, I'll still be alive after dinner in order to make more of them.

_Signed,_   
_Frederica Bernkastel_


End file.
